In a mounting process of an electronic component by using a component mounting machine, a suction nozzle which suctions and holds the electronic component is used. For example, PTL 1 discloses a nozzle management device which holds and manages multiple suction nozzles by using a pallet. The nozzle management device performs an exchange operation for exchanging the suction nozzles between a nozzle station detached from the component mounting machine and installed inside the nozzle management device and the above-described pallet.